


Do You Even Need Me?

by theatergirl06



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Maggie has a nightmare, She needs Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergirl06/pseuds/theatergirl06
Summary: When Maggie Lee visits the past in her dreams, she has one solution in the present. But what happens when someone else gets there first?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. What Happens at Midnight.

Lady Margaret Lee was having the time of her life. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been to a ball, but this was undoubtedly the best one she’d ever seen. Yellow daisies hung from every window, the music thumping from the speakers was undoubtedly from the 21st Century, and Maggie had never worn a gown so beautiful.  
She grinned as Maria grabbed her hand and spun her onto the dance floor. The music changed to a waltz they both recognized from their past lives, and they smiled at each other as they moved in sync to the familiar tune.  
The beat sped up, and Maria let go of Maggie’s hand as she spun to the left and Maggie to the right. Maggie reached out and grabbed the hand of her next partner, laughing as Joan made a face at her from across the room.  
The lights went out. The music stopped. The temperature in the room dropped. Maggie’s dress felt 100 times heavier as she turned to her partner.  
She barely had had time to take in the face of Anne Boleyn and the executioner standing behind her before the sword had swung and Anne’s severed head fell to the floor. Maggie screamed, but no sound came out of her throat.  
Lights flashed, and Maggie found herself up on the scaffolding. Anne stood in front of her, looking more regal than ever. This time, Maggie knee what was coming. She yelled and kicked, but the guards holding her didn’t let go. She tried not to look as the sword swung for the second time that night, but her eyes wouldn’t close.  
Anne’s blood poured out of her neck and pooled around the base of the scaffolding, rising higher and higher until Maggie was swimming in it. She took a deep breath before she went under.  
As she swam, she felt something bump her shoulder. She turned and, to her horror, found Anne’s head floating next to her. She screamed and blood gushed into her throat.

Maggie bolted upright in bed, sweating and panting. Though her room was dark, everything still seemed tinted red. She needed to find Anne, make sure she was safe, protect her. She couldn’t fail again.  
In a haze of panic, Maggie threw on a turquoise hoodie over her pajamas and slid two shoes on her feet. She didn’t even know if they were matching shoes. She didn’t care.  
She sprinted out of her room and down the hall. She raced passed a concerned Bessie in the living room without saying a word. She ran down the dark streets of London, unaware of the odd glances from the few people she passed.  
She didn’t even think about where she was going. The route from the Ladies’ apartment to the Queens’ was deeply engraved in her mind.  
This wasn’t the first time she’d made this trip at night. She often woke up with the urge to protect Anne. She knew it was probably something she needed to work on, but she was embarrassed. None of the Ladies in Waiting had been married to Henry. They didn’t know what it was like. They were there to help the queens, nothing more. They definitely weren’t supposed to have nightmares or run to the queens’ apartment at midnight.  
The only person she’d ever shared these thoughts with was Anne Boleyn. No matter how many times Anne told Maggie she was wrong, said she should get help, tell people, Maggie couldn’t be persuaded. So Anne kept Maggie’s nighttime visits a secret.  
« Because that’s what best friends do, » she’d said after Maggie’s second visit.  
At last, she reached the queens’ apartment building. Though they lived on the top floor, that didn’t stop Maggie from climbing the fire escape to Anne’s window.  
She arrived, only to be startled with the sound of laughter. Peering cautiously into the enormous bedroom (Anne had claimed the entire attic of the queens’ apartment the minute they arrived), she saw not one, but two queens sitting on the bed. One was Anne, of course. The other was Katherine Howard. The younger queen was curled up on Anne’s lap, and Anne was braiding her hair.  
Whenever either of them was having a bad day, Maggie had always curled up in Anne’s lap.  
Anne had braided her hair every time she visited.  
Instead of relief that Anne was safe, all Maggie felt was rage and sadness and jealousy.  
Maggie had been brought back into this world for Anne. She was her best friend, her little sister, the one Anne relied on, and she’d been proud of it.  
Now, Anne had found someone else to be her little sister.  
One that possibly understood her better than anyone could.  
Did Anne even need Maggie anymore?  
Did anyone?  
Maggie somehow made it back down the fire escape, heart racing even more than before.  
She had no destination in mind, but she began to run.


	2. What the Sunrise Brings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anne Boleyn discovers a missing friend, she and others are quick to organize a search. But will they find her in time?

The minute Anne Boleyn woke up the next morning, she knew something was wrong. Ever since she'd been brought back, she'd been able to actually feel her connection to the world, and she knew all the other queens and ladies felt the same. Usually, it was simply a rush of energy here and there, but today the connection was noticeably weaker, as though it was missing a large piece.  
Anne rolled over in bed and nudged her cousin, who was curled up next to her.  
"Kat, wake up!"  
The pink haired girl stirred, still half asleep, and rolled over to face Anne.  
"Mmph, it's early."  
"Something's wrong."  
Katherine sat bolt upright in the enormous bed, all exhaustion gone from her face.  
"What happened?"  
Anne struggled to find the right words. "Well, I don't KNOW what's wrong, but I've got this feeling. Like something's off."  
Anne partially expected Kat to laugh at her, but her cousin nodded, still looking solemn.  
"So what do we do?"  
As if on cue, Anne's cell phone gave a cheerful tone from the bedside table. Katherine watched her cousin's face go from concerned to worried to white with fear as she listened to the caller speak. After a minute or so, she put the phone down and turned to face Kat.  
"Maggie's missing."  
It was too early in the morning for anyone else to be awake, so the two cousins slipped out of the apartment quietly and made their way to the park, where they met a frantic Maria, Bessie, and Joan.  
"It's my fault," groaned Bessie the second they arrived. "I saw her run out of the apartment last night. She looked a complete mess, but she was going so fast I couldn't stop her!" Maria put her arm around the woman's shoulders. "It's all right, love. None of us could have stopped her."  
"Me," whispered Anne, her voice overflowing with guilt. "I could have stopped her."  
The three ladies and two queens sat in silence for a few minutes. Each had her own reason to feel guilty, and now they had no leads on where to find their friend. But it was the most unexpected of people that got them talking again.  
"Alright, that's enough." Everyone was surprised to hear the youngest queen speak. After all, she'd only come to support Anne. She had nothing against Maggie, but the two had yet to really interact. "We're not going to find Maggie by sitting and moping. We should search the city as best as we can. Go to her favorite places, places that are important to her."  
There was silence. Then, a plan was made. The five women set off in different directions, determined to find their friend before the sun rose.  
As Maria de Salinas walked towards the tower of London, she felt her mind begin to wander. She thought about Maggie. The two women should have hated each other, just as their queens had when they first arrived. But both women had been surprised to find that neither of them felt any negative feelings towards the other, despite their loyalty to their respective queens. Instead, they had managed to form a surprisingly close bond, with Maria's soft, serious nature balancing out Maggie's cuddles and goofiness. She remembered one night when she had been so exhausted after the show that she'd dropped her drum kit off the stage, and the pieces had scattered all over the theatre. Maggie had stayed up all night, brought coffee, and told endless funny stories to keep Maria awake. She'd stayed until the drums were put back together, called a cab to get them home, and literally carried Maria up the stairs to their apartment. Maria's eyes filled with teats at the memory. She had to find her friend. She just had to.  
Halfway across town, near the theatre, Anne found herself more worried with every step she took. Maggie had been there for her since before reincarnation. She's formed bonds with other people, but Maggie would always have a special place in her heart. Maggie was her best friend. She understood Anne better than anyone. She was a crucial part of Anne's bond to the 21st century. Anne couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever.  
Even further west, inside Maggie's favorite 24-hour café (in fact, the only 24-hour café any of them had ever seen), Maggie sat on a stool and looked for the familiar face she'd known for so long. The two women hadn't been friends in their last lives, but they had crossed paths once or twice, and both of them had recognized one another when they came back. The two shared a similar extroverted, fiery personality, and Bessie had fond memories of long hours spent learning the guitar and bass side by side.  
With renewed determination, she set her eyes on the café once more.  
Back in the park, Katherine stared at the trees, head full of worry and shame. What was she doing here? She had no relationship with Maggie. They'd barely even spoken. Did she even have a right to call the guitarist her friend?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a text fr. om Joan.  
"I found her. Tower bridge."  
Katherine felt her blood run cold.  
"Hurry."  
Somehow, all four women arrived at the bridge at the same time, running to meet a frantic Joan. What they found made them all stop in their tracks.  
Lady Margaret Lee was perched on the edge of the bridge. Tears streamed down her face, her eyes were wild with panic, her black hair blowing in the wind. There was absolutely no sign of her usual smile.The second they all arrived, Maria, Joan, and Bessie raced after her, trying to pull her back, but she just climbed higher up onto the bridge. All five women exchanged worried looks. If they followed Maggie up the bridge, it would be a very high climb, and a very long and dangerous fall. Before anyone could stop her, Anne sprinted away from the group and began to climb the bridge. Maggie was her lady in waiting, and she would do whatever it took to protect her. No matter what, she would do it herself. she followed Maggie, climbing higher and higher until they reached the very top of the bridge.  
Maggie stood there, back straight, arms spread, ready to fall. Anne grabbed her left arm and pulled her back just in time.  
"Mags," she whispered, her voice desperate. "Why are you doing this?"  
Maggie's voice shook. "You don't need me anymore, Anne. I was literally brought back into this world for you. If you don't love me, no one will."  
Anne could swear she felt her heart break. "What happened?"  
Maggie's entire body was trembling now. "I saw you die again. Twice in a row. So I went looking for you to make sure you were safe. I needed to stay with you, protect you. I even hoped you might protect me. But when I got to your apartment, you were with Katherine." Maggie took a deep breath. "She was sitting where I sat, you looked at her the way you looked at me. I was brought into this century to be your sister again, Anne. If she becomes that, I shouldn't be here at all." With that, Maggie snapped her arm, broke free from Anne's grip, and bent her knees, ready to jump.  
"Maggie, wait!" cried Anne, searching for words to get her best friend to stay. "Yes, I love my cousin a lot. But I grew up with a big family. I live in a house with five other people. I have lots of love to give. There's room in my heart for you AND Katherine." Anne grabbed Maggie's wrist once more. "You're the reason I have such a big heart, Mags. If I hadn't had you in my last life, I would've have come back cruel and cold hearted. I've only succeeded and found love in this life because of you."  
Maggie gulped. "But you just use Katherine now. She's the upgraded version." There was a bite in her voice, but a much deeper fear just underneath. With Anne in shock, she broke free again, and leapt. Anne screamed, but Maggie hung suspended in the air, held by a hand on her right arm.  
"I can answer your question," said a new voice. Anne whirled, and was surprised to see her cousin standing next to her, holding on to Maggie's arm. Slowly, she pulled her back onto the bridge. The second she was sitting again, Anne wrapped her in a tight embrace, being sure not to let her go. Katherine sat next to them, still holding Maggie's right wrist.  
"Maggie, Anne has a huge, special place in her heart for you. Every time the two of us hang out, she always mentions you, and how much fun the three of us would have together. When she's panicking, I always ask her what you would say, and it works every time. I've been jealous at times, but I've learned to accept that you and Anne have a special bond that can't be replicated." Kitty took a deep breath. "She needs you, Maggie. You can't leave her here."  
Maggie turned to the pink haired girl, surprised. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"  
Kitty shrugged. "Because I have no reason to. I only tell white lies to my friends. We're not friends, though I'd like that to change. We don't have any relationship at stake, nor do I know you well enough to even tell a convincing lie."  
The air was silent.  
Maggie slowly turned her gaze to the youngest queen. "So you're really telling the truth?"  
"Yes."  
Maggie looked from Katherine to Anne and back again. Even with both of them holding her, she swayed like a thin willow tree in the wind. Then, all at once, she seemed to break, and she burst into tears.  
Anne tightened her embrace around her best friend.  
"It's alright, Maggie. I love you. We're safe now. We're going to get you home."  
And that was what they did.  
But not before the whole Boleyn family watched the sunrise from the top of Tower Bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this on a glitchy laptop, so that's probably the reason for any spelling errors. This is the last part of this fic, but if you'd like another one from me, message me on tumblr at @theatergirl06, or leave me a note here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! Sorry for the pure angst ending! There will be a second part to this.


End file.
